Horror Movie
by muffin777
Summary: The girls of Avalanche enjoy their free time in Gold Saucer's ghost hotel, watching a horror movie together. A certain ninja claims she is not afraid...


DISCLAIMER: I don't own FF VII and their characters.

* * *

><p>"No, you're not watching it." Tifa's voice was stern.<p>

"Aw come on, please. It's not fair, you and Aerith have fun and I can't!" 16 year-old Yuffie Kisaragi whined, stomping her foot at her last word.

Aerith watched the scene from the other corner of the room. They were all spending their free time in Gold Saucer and the guys were out fighting in the arena. The girls had taken a room in the ghost hotel for fun. It was none other than Aerith's idea. Tifa hadn't been too pleased with this but, even in this world, majority ruled and Yuffie was certainly not the one to turn down a night at Gold Saucer's most famous ghost mansion. And to make it complete, the oldest of the three had brought a DVD from the reception.  
>And that's when the argument had started.<p>

"It's rated 18. EIGHTEEN. Ha!" Tifa triumphantly showed Yuffie the red mark on the cover.

"Sooo? Who listens to those thingies anyway? It's not like a stupid movie can do me any harm." The youngest stuck her tongue out.

"Well, just for the record, last time we watched a horror movie I recall you not letting me sleep all night because you took half of my bed, just coz you couldn't sleep. Like the night before, and before that, and before that just everytime we watched something like this. So nope. Forget it, missy." The fighter turned around with a smirk and went to get her tank top out she was going to wear for the night.

"Arghh Tifa, I promise this time I wo-...oh never mind!... Aerith!" Yuffie ran up to the flower girl with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Oh no no no, Yuffie. Leave me out of this." She raised a hand up in defense. "I didn't know I'd trigger a discussion when I brought the movie."

"But it's not fair..." Yuffie turned her gaze down and pouted. She never raised her voice against the oldest. The latter was simply too nice to deserve that. Besides, Yuffie knew exactly how to get her way with Aerith, a much easier way than to go up against her. She put on her saddest face she could make and pinned her gaze to the red carpet.

"Aw, sweetie." Aerith felt bad for her. She knew the girl just wanted to have some quality time with her and Tifa, enjoying the fact that she didn't have to fight for once. She approached Yuffie and placed her hands on her shoulders, looking up into her downcast face. "Hey. How about we ask Tifa if you can join but if you can't sleep you'll leave her alone and just come to me. That good?"

Yuffie beamed instantly at that. Though she was sure she wasn't going to get scared anyway just because of a stupid movie. Great Ninjas never got scared. She eagerly nodded and hugged Aerith tight. "Thanks, you're the best, Aerith!"

"How come I'm always the one to give in...?" Aerith muttered to herself and smiled at the youngster.

* * *

><p>Yuffie buried her face into Tifa's shoulder, peering at the screen with one eye as the horrifying sound of screams filled the room. The latter didn't seem to care much, she continued eating her popcorn though still fascinated at the horror scenes the movie had to offer. She felt Yuffie jerk when the murderer suddenly appeared behind the guy.<p>

"Ow Yuffie come on." She rolled her eyes and patted Yuffie's thigh. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea that she had given in. But oh well, she wasn't the one who'd have to deal with her later on.

"Oh my, he's not actually doing that is he?" Aerith stopped in her tracks, holding the popcorn between her fingers as she watched the screen excitedly.

"Ok ew. How come they always make those kinda scenes even if they know people eat snacks while watching movies." Tifa commented.

"Coz, there are enough weird people like you who don't mind eating while watching that, that, stuff." Yuffie muttered to the older girl, now and then hiding her face in her arm.

"Alright aren't you the same girl who said and I quote a stupid movie can't do me any harm?" Tifa tapped lightly on the ninja's forehead with her finger.

"Well like I said I'm not scared." The moment she said it, a scream was heard from the screen, making her flinch.

"Ya, riiight." Tifa laughed and turned her attention to the movie again.

Time passed fast as the girls now and then commented on the movie and its actors or how the ones that go to check on their own always get killed and many other things.

"Boy that was a good ending." Aerith streched herself when the title menu was on the screen again.

"It was pretty bloody." Yuffie noted. "But hey see, Teef? I'm totally fine."

"If you say so?" She raised an eyebrow at the teenager. A laugh escaped her lips when Yuffie pouted at that. "Don't mind me Yuffie." She ruffled the ninja's hair playfully and disappeared into the bathroom.

Yuffie yawned. She felt Aerith's hand rub her upper arm gently.

"Go get ready for bed, sweetie." Her motherly nature always made the two younger girls feel comfortable and today was no exception.

"Okay." Yuffie smiled at her, turned around and barged in on Tifa in the bathroom who was brushing her teeth. There was an incoherent sound of voices, one could barely make out the 'I told you to knock' and other things.

Aerith laughed at the two girls. They had grown together so much these days.

* * *

><p>It was soon past midnight and the soft sound of regular breathing told that the girls were fast asleep.<p>

All but one. Yuffie pulled the blanket over her chin and tried to sink in further for comfort. She hated to admit it but Tifa was right. She wasn't the type to sleep well after a horror movie. Getting tired of tossing and turning, she quietly crawled out of bed and walked up to the next one. She felt bad for waking her up but then again, it wasn't the first time. The promise she made earlier this day was apparently forgotten as she tugged on the brunette's forearm. Tired eyes fluttered open and the latter let out a groan.

"Thought I wouldn't be bothered tonight." She said with a hoarse voice, smiling.

"Ohhh...hehe, sorry Tifa, I forgot about that." Yuffie whispered as not to wake up Aerith who was on the bed at the other end of the room.

"I figured. Now come on, you'll catch a cold." She lifted her blanket. Yuffie instantly crawled in and snuggled up close to her.

"Sowwy Teef." She wrapped her arm around the older girl's waist and held onto her tight.

"That's fine, kiddo." Tifa ran a soothing hand through the teenager's raven hair. "Now get some sleep. Tomorrow's a long day."

"Kay." Yuffie obeyed and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth radiating from Tifa's gentle fingers in her hair.

"You owe me." The martial artist muttered with a smile, knowing that Yuffie was already half asleep. She closed her eyes and took in the comfort. Unconsciously, her arm tightened around the sleeping form until she succumbed to slumber herself.

The end.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
